Stained
by Praise You In The Storm
Summary: The countless moons of battles over Sunningrocks has taken their toll on RiverClan and ThunderClan. Now they must suffer the consequences. One-Shot.


**A/U: Hey everyone, Smokefrost here with another one-shot. This one's about one of the many battles that took place on Sunningrocks. I thought it would be fun to do it on both ThunderClan's point of view and RiverClan's point of view. So there will be two points of view, or so to speak. Please remember to leave a review, as they are always appreciated :D**

**Stained**

The stench of blood was heavy in the air. Ripplefur's pelt was stained with the thick substance as he lashed out at a ThunderClan warrior. His opponent was Foxwhisker, a dark ginger tom who was ferocious in battle. Right now he was winning, though he could tell that his Clanmates were outnumbered.

The blood that stained Sunningrocks belonged to RiverClan. Ripplefur had never seen so much of it. His nose wrinkled in disgust as he swatted a furious Foxwhisker to the side.

Battles like these were common between ThunderClan and RiverClan. For generations RiverClan cats patrolled Sunningrocks. But as seasons passed, the river began to dry up. The cats of ThunderClan had taken this as an opportunity to take over what was once RiverClan's.

Icestar had been furious when he discovered the stench of ThunderClan just two days ago. He ordered several patrols to check the borders. Just before the sun had risen today, a patrol discovered fresh scent markings. Sure enough, a patrol of ThunderClan warriors had been waiting to ambush the RiverClan patrol.

"Sunningrocks belongs to us now, fishbreath," Foxwhisker snarled as he recovered from the initial blow. His teeth were stained with the blood of Ripplefur's Clanmates.

The dark silvery gray warriors lashed his tail and arched his back in a furious hiss of defiance. "Never!" he spat. "Sunningrocks has always belonged to RiverClan, and it always will!"

Ripplefur winced as yowls of defiance rose from the ThunderClan cats. It felt as though another wave was coming towards them. Fresh warriors who hadn't fought before were now joining in the fight. The older RiverClan warrior closed his eyes tightly when he realized what was happening. Cats retreated to the other side of the river as they grew more and more exhausted.

Foxwhisker's amber eyes narrowed as he watched the RiverClan cats retreat. Triumph washed over him when he recognized the signal. They were giving up. He knew that this would become a momentous victory for his Clan. They needed prey and Sunningrocks would provide that for them.

Those Riverrats only used Sunningrocks for their own selfish reason. He knew that with Sunningrocks on ThunderClan territory they wouldn't starve this coming leafbare. Whitetooth had promised a bitter leafbare. The old medicine cat of ThunderClan was always coming up with different omens or signs. This time though he seemed to be right, for once. Foxwhisker had seen the first snowfall, and it already left the forest bitterly cold.

His fur fluffed up as a chilly breeze ruffled it. A few of his Clanmates gathered around him. Their own eyes were gleaming with triumph as the RiverClan cats faded into their undergrowth of reeds and tough grass.

"I can't believe we won that easily," murmured Dapplelight, a mottled gray she-cat. "We lost a Clanmate though," she added as she gazed at the torn body of an older warrior.

Foxwhisker followed her gaze and felt a strange hint of grief. The cat that had died once mentored him before he earned his warrior name. His brown and white tabby fur was stained with blood now, torn apart by the RiverClan warriors. Harefoot would have made a fine leader had he survived the battle. Now Beechstar would have to find a new deputy to replace the elder warrior.

"Come on, lets take the wounded back to camp," he meowed as the other gathered around them.

Dusk had fallen by the time they returned to camp. Foxwhisker made sure that every cat had their wounds checked. Whitetooth and his apprentice, Berryshade, were quick to treat them. Berryshade's eyes were hollow with grief when she found out about the death of her father. Foxwhisker was surprised that she could keep a straight face while working. He had to give her credit for being such a gentle and devoted medicine cat.

"Did you teach those Riverrats a lesson?" asked Oakpaw, an apprentice.

"We sure did," Foxwhisker replied as the apprentice bounced in excitement. He couldn't help but share Oakpaw's enthusiasm.

"Foxwhisker, I need to have a word with you." The dark ginger warrior's eyes darkened when he heard Beechstar's voice.

The light brown tabby tom was sitting outside of the Highrock. His amber eyes were narrowed as Foxwhisker limped towards him. The shoulder wound Ripplefur had given him was beginning to show. Foxwhisker winced as he stopped in front of Beechstar.

"Did you see what Sunningrocks now looks like?" Beechstar asked as Foxwhisker settled down.

"They look like what they should," he replied calmly. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

Beechstar heaved a sigh and stared down at his paws. The troubled gaze never left when he met Foxwhisker's eyes. "I never wanted them to be stained with blood," he meowed placidly. "Whitetooth was wrong to tell us that we should drive RiverClan away. They've been our allies for many moons, and now they'll treat us like foxdung."

Foxwhisker couldn't help but look away from Beechstar's fierce gaze. Somewhere deep inside he knew that Beechstar was right. Yet Whitetooth's words rang in his mind. The old medicine cat had never been wrong about a prophecy. Nor would he have deceived an entire Clan just so that they could hear what they wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry Beechstar," he growled. "But Whitetooth was right. No longer will RiverClan think of us as weak cowards. Even SkyClan can't compete with us anymore. We are now the strongest Clan in the forest."

He grunted angrily and limped back towards the medicine cat's den, leaving a shocked Beechstar to himself. The ThunderClan leader sighed and shook his head.

"You are wrong, Foxwhisker," he whispered. "No Clan will ever treat us with respect again. Not when our blood stains Sunningrocks."

* * *

**A/U: So, what did you think? I thought it would be interesting to write about what happened between ancient ThunderClan and RiverClan. I've always wondered how ThunderClan won back Sunningrocks, and decided to write the one-shot about it. Sorry that Ripplefur's part is a tad short. Please remember to leave a review!**


End file.
